Valentine's Day 2014 Event
The Valentine's Day 2014 Event is the seventh major event released for The Simpsons: Tapped Out and the second Valentine's Day Event. It was initially released to all players on February 5, 2014, and will end on February 25, 2014. It is available to all players Level 5 and over. The event included all new content, along with returning content from the previous Valentine's Day Event, such as Phineas Q. Butterfat's and Howard's Flowers. It is the only major event not to introduce a new currency, although hearts were required to be collected in order for the player to play the Wheel of Friendship. They acted the same as spin tokens did in the Christmas 2013 Event. The Valentine's Day 2014 Event is the current installment in the game. This event introduced two new characters; Mindy Simmons and Brandine Spuckler. There were also two new buildings released, along with eight new decorations available to win on the Wheel of Friendship. The Valentine's Day 2014 Event was also the first event since the Whacking Day Event not to feature the prize system. While players can visit their neighbors to gain more hearts, they will find that when they visit friends nearer the end of their friends list, they will earn less hearts. When players visit a neighboring town, in the bottom-left-hand corner of the screen there is a message that tells them how many hearts they will earn. It starts off at five hearts per tap, but after 30 actions it decreases to four hearts per action. This diminishing return continues until the counter eventually get locked in at rate of just one heart for your next 180 actions. After the 180 actions, players can no long earn hearts by tapping neighboring towns. The counter will reset after 24 hours. This counter does not affect the hearts you collect in the player's own Springfield. There were some changes to the log in screen. Now on the initial log in screen there is a box in the bottom right-hand corner that displays the user's Origin picture, level and username. The add friend screen was also changed. players can now log into Facebook to see if any of their friends are playing and players can also see a list of all your friends on one screen. This screen also shows if they have received any friend requests or if they are awaiting a reply from a friend request. Clicking on a friends name in this screen allows one to see when they last played and you have the option to un-friend them. Neighbors' Springfields were reverted back to alphabetical order instead of random. Wheel of Friendship minigame : Main article: Wheel of Friendship The Wheel of Friendship was a new minigame released with the event. One spin costs the player 200 hearts, and hearts can be purchased in packs from the store with donuts. The minigame is the same as the Holiday Wheel, released with the Christmas 2013 Event, except with different prizes. Some returning items are also available to win on the wheel, including the I Choo-Choo-Choose You Train and Valentine's Pond. Completion of the Wheel of Friendship will unlock the Tunnel of Love ride for Krustyland. New content Below is a list of all the new content included in the initial Valentine's Day 2014 Event on February 5, 2014. Please note that after the event, some of the items listed may no longer be available: Buildings Decorations Characters Other Returning content : See also: Valentine's Day 2013 Event Below is a list of content which was previously released with the 2013 Valentine's Event, and re-released for this event. Some items were re-released as premium items in the Valentine's Day 2014 Event, despite being non-premium the year before. This made many users angry that weren't playing last year, as it gave them a disadvantage compared to other players. Buildings Decorations Characters Gallery valentine 2014 icon.png|The official app icon for the event. Splashcreen2014valentines.png|The splashscreen used during the event. buildmenucupid.png|Valentine's Day item button in the build menu. Other languages *German Category:Valentine's Day 2014 Event Category:Events Category:Major Events Category:Limited Time Category:Level 5